Mr. Big (Diner Dash)
Mr. Big, is the villainous, two-faced and misunderstood owner of Big Corp, his company. Biography The Young lifes early In the early years of his life, Mr. Big was raised as a wealthy person who dreamt of running his own amusement park, going to business school and graduating and reading a "How to run a theme park" book, he borrowed a large amount of his father's money, his dream was crushed when he saw how it turned out. He then spotted Flo, and begged for her help. Helping the begging big junior, Flo, with her grandma's assistance was able to restore the park to make it bigger and better. Mr. Big thanked Flo for her help, but this kindess would soon disappear in his older years. Mega Multiplex Food Plaza Plan Mr. Big, now a big, bad corporate leader set out to destroy the restaurants of Flo's friends, Flo, being there to stop his evil plans, was able to accumulate the money for Mr. Big's plots of land the restaurants were rented from. Mr. Big, having lost the battle was setting out to retire, but Flo appeared to him at the last minute and proposed her plan to him, turning the Big Corp lounge into Flo's Lounge, Flo was able to open Mr. Big's eyes to the little waiters and restaurants. Boom of Destruction This lesson did not help Mr. Big and he made a change of heart, going back to being a bad person, he sets up a plan to destroy Flo's Diner, and told her that he had the rights to any land that goes unused for a week, but Flo and Cookie managed on, going through DinerTown, they successfully completed the diner with Hal the Hungryman's. Mr. Big threw lawyers and a recoup plan in their faces, but they won, and in a humorous moment of karma, Mr. Big's Big Corp was destroyed the same way Flo's Diner was, by thousands of desperate customers due to a malfunction sign. Personality Mr. Big is a the classic grouchy, cunning and bald headed business owner, he has more villainous moments than his good moments, and these often blow up in his face when his plans don't succeed. Mr. Big wasn't always the bad guy he is now and then. He was once a nice fellow with a full set of charming black hair and was in desperate need of help. In Avenue Flo, he is shown to have a daughter named Vicky, and even goes out of his to provide the perfect life for her, her husband Tony (who was also one of the waiters that he almost destroyed his restaurant) and their twin children. Appearance In his youth, Mr. Big had a full set of black hair, wore a green shirt with a brown jumper tied around his neck and had brown pants with a brown belt, he also has his black moustache which would grow with him in his adult years. In his adult years, Mr. Big ceases to have his lush black hair with him and is now bald on top, his remaining hair is gray but his black moustache still remains loyal. He wears a dark blue business outfit with stripes and buttons and wears brown shoes. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy